HHTV News
Horrible Histories Television News, or HHTV News, is a recurring sketch in Horrible Histories. It features reports from all different historical eras & places. Types of Reports Bob Hale's Reports HHTV News Presenter, Bob Hale, works for HHTV News & reports on historical events that have happened over a long period of time. He is also known to be quite a strange man, not that you couldn’t guess from his reports. (Bob Hale is played by Laurence Rickard, who also writes the sketches). The Roman Report *Episode: Series 1, Episode 4 *Era: Rotten Romans The Stone Age Report *Episode: Series 1, Episode 5 *Era: Savage Stone Age The British Empire Report *Episode: Series 1, Episode 11 *Era: Vile Victorians Bob Hale gives a report on the British Empire. The Viking Report *Episode: Series 1, Episode 13 *Era: Vicious Vikings The Crusades Report *Episode: Series 2, Episode 5 *Era: Measly Middle Ages The Civil War Report *Episode: Series 2, Episode 7 *Era: Slimy Stuarts The Incan Report *Episode: Series 2, Episode 9 *Era: Incredible Incas The Catholic Report *Episode: Series 2, Episode 11 *Era: Terrible Tudors The French Revolution Report *Episode: Series 3, Episode 3 *Era: Fabulous French The Tutankhamen Report *Episode: Series 3, Episode 5 *Era: Awful Egyptians The War of the Roses Report *Episode: Series 3, Episode 6 *Era: Measly Middle Ages The American Report *Episode: Series 3, Episode 7 *Era: Awesome USA The Anglo-Saxon Report *Episode: Series 3, Episode 10 *Era: Smashing Saxons The Human Evolution Report *Episode: Series 4, Episode 2 *Era: Savage Stone Age The Renaissance Report *Episode: Series 4, Episode 5 *Era: Radical Renaissance The Roman Britain Report *Episode: Series 4, Episode 9 *Era: Rotten Romans The Napoleon Report *Episode: Series 4, Episode 12 *Era: Gorgeous Georgians The Mary Queen of Scots Report *Episode: Series 5, Episode 3 *Era: Terrible Tudors The World War Two Report *Episode: Series 5, Episode 7 *Era: Woeful Second World War The Space Report *Episode: Series 5, Episode 12 *Era: Troublesome 20th Century The World War One Report-1916 & 1918 *Episode: Horrible Histories - Series 5, Episode 15: Frightful First World War Special *Era: Frightful First World War Special Sketches The Sport Relief Report *Episode: Sport Relief 2012 *Era: Potty Pioneers Extra Sketches The Thames Report *Episode: Diamond Jubilee 2012 *Era: The Referendum Report *Episode: BBC: The One Show *Era: Shocking Scotland Mike Peabody's Reports Mike Peabody (portrayed by Ben Willbond) reports live at different battles or historical events, often wishing he was “somewhere else”. The Great Plague of London *Episode: Series 1, Episode 9 *Era: Slimy Stuarts Mike Peabody reports on efforts to cope with the Great Plague of London. The Battle of Thermopylae *Episode: Series 1, Episode 10 *Era: Groovy Greeks Mike Peabody reports live from the Battle of Thermopylae. The Battle of Marston Moor *Episode: Series 2, Episode 7 *Era: Slimy Stuarts Mike Peabody reports live from the Battle of Marston Moor, where the English Civil War breaks out. The Battle of Maldon *Episode: Series 3, Episode 2 *Era: Smashing Saxons Mike Peabody reports live from the Battle of Maldon. The storming of the Bastille *Episode: Series 3, Episode 8 *Era: Fabulous French The Norman siege of Palermo *Episode: Series 4, Episode 4 *Era: Measly Middle Ages The last Saxon stronghold *Episode: Series 4, Episode 10 *Era: Measly Middle Ages Mike reports from the last Saxon stronghold on the Isle of Ely. Extra Sketch Live from the Royal Albert Hall *Episode: BBC Proms *Era: Ruthless Rulers Mike Peabody reports from the Royal Albert Hall. HHTV Sport Reports A list of all the reports from various presenters on the show, other than Mike Peabody & Bob Hale. King Charles I's execution *Episode: Series 1, Episode 3 *Era: Slimy Stuarts Taking a census from the Domesday book *Episode: Series 1, Episode 5 *Era: Measly Middle Ages English Civil War breaks out *Episode: Series 1, Episode 11 *Era: Slimy Stuarts Public Execution of Jack Sheppard, escape-artist *Episode: Series 2, Episode 4 & Scary Special *Era: Gorgeous Georgians Live report from the public hanging of anti-hero Jack Sheppard (portrayed by Mathew Baynton). King Henry VIII plays tennis whilst his wife is executed *Episode: Series 2, Episode 11 *Era: Terrible Tudors William the Conqueror’s Christmas Crowning Riot *Episode: Series 2, Episode 14: Horrible Christmas Special *Era: Measly Middle Ages Schoolboy strike in Llanelli *Episode: Series 5, Episode 10 *Era: Troublesome 20th Century Live from a schoolboy strike in Llanelli. The coronation of King John *Episode: Crooked King John & Magna Carta (Series 6 Episode 1) *Era: Measly Middle Ages Reporting live from the bizarre coronation of topless King John who struggles to keep his crown on! Prince Regent announced *Episode: Gorgeous George III (Series 6 Episode 8) *Era: Gorgeous Georgians The Prince Regent’s (portrayed by Jim Howick) undermining of the throne seems to be not as exciting as watching the King (portrayed by Simon Farnaby) jump around being a kangaroo. Charles Dickens arrives in America *Episode: Staggering Storytellers (Series 7, Specials 2) *Era: Vile Victorians Dickens arrives in America, 1867, only to be smothered by a large crowd of fans & lovers. The Great Fire of London breaks out *Episode: The Grisly Great Fire of London (Series 7, Specials 3) *Era: Slimy Stuarts The Great Fire of London breaks out in Pudding Lane with some strange accusations about who started it. The Great Fire of London: Day Two *Episode: The Grisly Great Fire of London (Series 7, Specials 3) *Era: Slimy Stuarts The Great Fire on its second Day, & the Duke of York grabs hold of some help, literally. The Great Fire of London is put out *Episode: The Grisly Great Fire of London (Series 7, Specials 3) *Era: Slimy Stuarts The fire is finally extinguished & many are searching for their lost beloved ones, including the devastated Samuel Pepys searching for his buried cheese! Notes External Links *HHTV News at Horrible Histories TV **HHTV News: Bob Hale’s Reports **HHTV News: Mike Peabody’s Reports **HHTV News: Reports Category:Reoccuring Sketches Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 1 of Horrible Histories(2009-2012) TV Series Category:Series 2 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV series Category:Series 3 of Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 4 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV Series Category:Series 5 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV series Category:Specials Category:Series 6 of Horrible Histories Category:Series 7 of Horrible Histories